Vampire's and Demons
by 84sazza-robin84
Summary: Bella isn't a defenseless human. She a demon, and she's on the run... Can she find happiness before her past catches up to her? not the best summary, but story is good please read! It is rated T but there will be bad language and violence...you have been warned! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever try at a fanfic, the idea has been buzzing around inside me for a couple of days, here goes...**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

The sky was black, and the white shining moon hung solitary, like a leaf floating on still water. It was three in the morning and I was in a dark alley behind some industrial buildings. Adding together time and location, you can guess it was dark, really dark. But luckily that did nothing for my eyesight. I could see the lifeless body in my hands perfectly and could hear the rats, running in the sewer pipe's below me, as if the were right by my ear.

All benefits of being a monster of course.

I straightened from my crouch, and remembered what had brought me here...

_FLASHBACK_

_I was standing by a black car, I'd already put my guitar case and duffel bag in the back. I had the door open and was about to step in, when my inhuman hearing picked up something._

_A strangled scream, and a hiss of laughter. _

_Suddenly the door was shut and I was halfway across the dark street, heading for the alley. I stopped myself. What was I doing?_

_Saving the person from vampires. Could I really do that without going for the blood myself? Could I trust myself not to get carried away? _

_"HELP ME!"_

_I heard it faintly, but it made my decision for me. _

_I sped into the alley and scaled the wall to the roofs easily. I was weakened from not feeding in awhile, but had enough strength to make the darkness hide me. I wasn't strong enough to make it vampire proof, but it would do for humans. I raced along the rooftops, when they hit me. Like three bullets, hitting my senses directly._

_A bloodcurdling scream, focusing my hearing._

_A sharp spike of fear, exciting the monster inside me._

_And the slight smell of freshly spilled blood, making my entire being burn with need. _

_The monster inside me tore through my control. I tried to hold it back, but it was like trying to hold water in your hands. I crouched as my humanity started slipping away. My nails turned black, and hardened lengthening into claws. My senses heightened and my eyes turned completely black. A tiny part of me wondered about how I now looked to other people. My skin would be deathly pale, and my hair completely black. I cursed myself for wearing dark clothes, they would look black now. But then the little thoughts were pushed away. The monster was hunting. And was completely focused on getting that blood for itself. _

_I raced across the roof, stronger in this form and soon came to the alley. Two vamps, two human's, one dead. I reached the edge of the roof, me eyes already taking in the situation. The human was pressed against the far wall, radiating fear so strongly a shivered with anticipation. The two vampires stood in front, a male and female, blocking the exit. They were taking it slow...playing. The male had the other human in one hand, but I knew already he was dead. Without missing a step I leaped of the roof running, landing straight on the male's back. He slammed to the ground, and I ripped off both his arms. Swinging them to the side I caught the female just before she hit me. I saw her for a moment, dark hair billowing out behind her like a cape, blood red eyes and those perfect features twisted into a sneer. But then my makeshift vampire arm baseball bats hit her, and she was flung across the alley into a wall. I tore off the male's head and legs, didn't want him wandering of anywhere did we, and spun expecting the female to have got up and attacked me again. She hadn't. Maybe it was that she was dazed, because she hadn't expected me to hit her, the wall couldn't have possibly hurt her. Whatever was wrong with her I didn't wait to find out. I was on her in a heartbeat, and she wasn't that good a fighter. It was over in under a minute and I flung her limbs over to the male's pile. Part of me whispered that I should burn them, but the monster was out right now. And it wanted blood. Now. _

_The human had collapsed during the fight, and I was by his side in a second. He seemed to wake up, and had time to look into my eyes and mutter_

_"Thank you,"._

_Then I ripped his throat out._

The monster was gone now. I looked normal again, apart from the fact I had a body in my arms. What was wrong with me? How could I have done this? I pushed the questions aside and focused on the matter at hand. I was born a demon and had been in situations like this all my life. I felt that rush, that electric feeling you get when you drink blood. It made you feel strong, like you could do anything in the world. I always wonder why you get it. Maybe it supposed to make you long for blood, demons can survive off normal food, but it's not the same. You should be ashamed, part of me whispered. Just a week ago, I'd told myself I was giving up the human blood diet, I didn't want to kill people anymore. But here I was, a cold lifeless human body in my hands again. I was a monster. I pushed those thoughts away again, I had stuff to do and was running out of time to do it.

I flung the human body on the pile of wriggling vampire limbs. Seeing as I'd just got a boost of power, I decided to use demonfire. I set my hand alight, with black and red flames. I tossed a fireball into the pile, and it set alight instantly. Vampire limbs burned quickly with demonfire, the human should burn along with them. I stopped the fire and waited for the pile to urn to ashes. The strange fire lit up the dark alley, and the few rats and insects around scurried away. Once it had burned down I quickly scattered the ashes, and it looked like the accident never happened. I used the darkness, to cloak the bloodstain around my wrists, dam it would take a while to get them out, and this was my favorite jacket. I knew why I was thinking these stupid thoughts, it was because I didn't want to think about the obvious ones. Like how I had just killed an innocent person. Someone who thought I had been _saving_ them. I headed back to my car with those dark thoughts in my head.

The car park was deserted like before. I had no trouble sneaking to my car, and climbing in but once I had I suddenly realized I didn't know where I wanted to go. I sat for awhile, fingers drumming the steering wheel. I looked to the left, empty car park and after that a street of cold dark buildings. Not much inspiration there. I tried the right side, and saw almost the same thing. Empty car park, dark buildings, newsagents._ Newsagents? _I decided it was as good as anything and got out the car.

Apart from the lampposts there was no light on this street. The metal grill had been pulled down over the windows, but I quickly broke through the door and cut the alarm. Ok inspiration time. The first isle had fresh bread.

_Fresh..._

_F..._

The next thing I saw was a cutlery holder.

_Cutlery holder..._

_Cutlery..._

_Cutlery and f..._

_forks..._

Forks! I would go to Forks. Well there we go, I thought you know where you're going now. So I walked back to the car and got in.

Quickly I pulled out, and headed down the dark streets. The demon's were coming to Forks...

I wonder what else I'll find there.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please review and tell me! I've been thinking about adding other chapters, turning this into a bigger thing but I need to know if anybody wants me to, so please tell me!**

**And yes this is from Bella's point of view she's the demon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so I think the drama of the missing stories is over, I reloaded the first Chap for absolutely no reason, isn't that great!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

I don't know what made me pullover at the cafe, the fact is I did.

I was still on my way to Forks, just traveling through the city when I drove by a cafe. It looked modern and new, so I stopped. I climbed out my car, and decided not to look at the cafe sign. For some reason I just felt that this night could stay in my memory. I really needed so good memories. There was something I did notice though. A piece of paper taped to the door that read:

**Open Mic Night!**

An open mic night...that sounded interesting.

I turned back to my car and took my guitar out of it's case. It was a plain old acoustic one but I'd had it for a very long time. I pushed open the door and stepped out of the darkening evening light and into the bright cafe. A stage was set up in the back corner, a woman was playing a song, it was slow and relaxing. I stepped up to the counter and the blonde waitress asked

"What can I get you?"

"I'm here for the open mic..." I stood my guitar up by my side, to help her make the connection. The waitress looked surprised. She took me in, the black spiky pixie cut with blue streaks, the dark leather jacket, the black t-shirt and the boots.

"are you sure you're in the right place?"

"yes. I'm pretty sure this is the place." I smiled which made her look even more nervous. The waitress hesitated then gave in sliding me a piece of paper. "Just write your name down here and we'll call you up,".

I took the paper and looked at the first column, _name_...

Izzy Swanson, it was close enough. Next column said _song_...

I looked around. Damn, peaceful relaxed, I wouldn't get away with anything to rocky. These people were looking for nice background music...

Amy MacDonald This is the life, I scribbled down.

The waitress took the sheet back with a sigh "You know it a long list, you could be waiting a long time before you get up there..."

"I'll be fine." I went to pick up my guitar when she seemed to remember something.

"Oh do you want to order anything while you wait?". I'd hunted a couple of deer, a few hours ago so

"no thank you, I'll be ok." I turned away from the counter, picking up my guitar and weaved through the small tables drawing a few stares. Everyone else in here was your average tired work nine till five kind of person. So I stood out a little, but decided to do nothing about it. I leaned back in my chair and enjoyed the show. I felt good just giving myself up to normality again, I needed to relax more. It was kinda hard to relax when your being hunted down, it's not that smart to just sit back and relax either. I stopped myself. I wasn't going to think those thoughts. No, tonight was just going to normal, a happy perfect memory to take on the road with me, that's all.

After a couple of other people went up, including a very talented poet and a not-so talented singer, it was my turn. That same waitress from behind the counter walked up after the scattered applause. In a cheery voice she announced

"Thank you, Julie that was...nice and now for the next act Izzy Swanson! Who will be playing This is the life by Amy MacDonald..." She left the sentence open, ready for the applause that was supposed to fill the room when I stood up. None came. The people who weren't interested in their own conversations, and were actually watching the performance's looked at me. I smiled and walked through the hushed room to the stage, pulling the guitar strap over my head. I sat down and looked at all their expectant faces. I was new. I was different. They wanted me to give them something good. I put my hands into position...

better not disappoint.

Just as I struck the first chord...

A vampire walked through the door.

If I hadn't been a demon, I probably wouldn't have been able to keep playing. Luckily I kept my cool, and continued the song without missing a beat. What the hell was a vampire doing here? He was tall and lean, with messy honey blonde hair and of course came with that vampire beauty they all get. Then again, they did have to burn for around three days for that beauty but-

my mind snapped back to reality. I just noticed he had scars...was he dangerous? Of course he was all vampires are, but his eyes are golden. A _golden eye_, it had been awhile since I'd seen one of them, rare as demons they are. So a dangerous vampire on the animal diet...there was something strange about him but tonight was my night of normality. I let myself be pulled into the song but stayed watchful. You never knew with vampires. I watched him walk to the counter, he was wearing jeans and an old coat, just a normal person out for a normal night. But even when you took away the vampire aspect, he didn't seem as normal or relaxed as everyone else. He seemed distracted by his thoughts and quickly bought a coffee and sat down. I still hadn't decided what to do, should I walk out, or stay and watch. Just as I ended the song his eyes met mine and I saw something. Hints of red laced in with that bright topaz colour. _Looks like I'm not the only one having trouble sticking to the diet..._

either that or he's a dangerous vampire just starting the animal diet. Something about that just didn't fit right with him though, despite the scars. Using my powers I reached out. Demon's could only sense negative emotions, and right now the crowd was giving me nothing which was good. The vampire was feeling_...guilty?_

I knew exactly what I was going to do. I stood up and pretended to have a hard time getting the guitar strap off, delaying me. The waitress walked through the applauding crowd and was just reaching for the mic, when I took a step backwards knocking it down by_ 'accident'_. "Sorry," I said helping her pick it up. I reached out with my powers to influence her mind, another handy demon trick. I could have done it from my seat, but it was easier when you were closer to the person. I just whispered the idea. _Announce who's next..._

"Thank you," the waitress laughed nervously, embarrassed. I gave her the mic "and now Andrew Carth with his poem Nights of Rain," Just like planned she left out my name, wouldn't want that vampire getting any idea of who I was. I weaved through the tables to the vampire, and swung a chair round to his table.

He looked at me surprised and I smiled dropping my guitar down next to me. We sat in silence for a while listening to Andrew's poem before I turned to him. "Guess it's up to me to start the conversation, hi," he looked at me questioningly and asked

"what are you?" I laughed

"I'm just a stranger, a stranger with a guitar. What are you?" this time he smiled

"I'm just a stranger with a cup of coffee."

"Alright then," I sighed raising my hands in the air as a sign of defeat "tonight we're just strangers. But you're not a stranger are you, you're a vampire." I turned towards him. He didn't look surprised, just raised an eyebrow.

"you know?"

"yep. I also know you don't eat human's," Our voices had gone down to whispers, in case anyone else heard. He looked me up and down. "Why are you here then, stranger with a guitar?" I leaned back at this one,

"because I find that talking about it can help," He laughed at this, but it was a rough humorless bark.

"I'm really not that type of person, sorry."

"fine then, you don't want to talk don't," I was going to leave it at that but then memories popped into my head. Memories of me killing myself with guilt, walking around a mess for days. Strangely I didn't want this to happen to the vampire next to me. He probably had a rough life that I, granted knew nothing about but it still seemed wrong to not help him. "Listen, stranger with coffee. I know what it's like to be killing yourself with guilt, and it's not nice. I'm just a stranger in a cafe, someone who you're probably never going to meet again. So for one night, you want to talk, then that's fine and if you don't...there's nothing I can do to change you're mind. But I know you'd feel better if you did," I looked at him, but his expression didn't change. Like a statue. Oh well, I thought and stood up. I picked up my guitar and walked to the door.

"wait."

I spun round. He wasn't facing me, but I knew it was him talking. He turned around and looked at me. "Do you want to talk?"

I smirked and walked back over to him , plonking my guitar down again. I turned my chair to face him more and waited.

"You first,"

"what?" I asked surprised. He smirked this time

"you said you knew what it felt like, killing yourself with guilt. And anyway, it's time I knew something about you,"

"fine." I said and I told him. Of course I kept out the details, but I told him the entire story of my last slip. I told him about getting ready to leave, I told him about hearing the scream, I told him about losing it, about killing the vampires and about killing that person right after they'd said thank you. He sat through it not interrupting but still listening quietly. Once I was finished I looked at him, waiting for him to spout out his opinion. He didn't. He sat for a few minutes then nodded,

"I guess it's my turn, just one thing,"

"what?"

"do you really feel better?" I was about to say the automatic _yes_, that came to mind. But then his eyes met mine and I knew this wasn't a simple meaningless question, I should really think about this. I had no right to go prying into his life, he didn't seem the type that sprouted their feelings to the world. I really shouldn't do anything unless it really would benefit him, so did it benefit me...

"yes, I feel...lighter." I sighed words were not really my thing. I did feel lighter, like there were so many secrets bubbling up inside me, I was going to let them all burst free, unless I let some out. "I just feel better ok, trust me." At this he laughed, a real laugh that was full and warm. "Trust you! I think it would be a bad mistake to trust a mysterious stranger with a guitar in a coffee shop who seems to know about vampires but isn't one herself! But despite this...I'll tell you what happened," He sat back and started to tell his tale.

"It all started with an argument between me and...some friends. Let's just say I get uncomfortable, in place's where everyone is sad or angry. I needed some fresh air, so I went to a beach I know. I sat there for awhile and it started raining, but I couldn't bring myself to move. My friends couldn't find me after, rain washed away the trail. It was as I was running back I smelt it. A hiker, but their blood was sweet, really sweet. It wasn't till later I worked out who they were. I'm sure that human was my singer, it's just never been so...good before. Then I realized what I'd done. I couldn't go back to my friends, we never eat humans, and I've always been the weak one. The one they all had to watch. They would be so sad and guilty, but guilty about not being careful enough around me. Like I was always going to attack someone, and it was their fault because they didn't watch me. It's just that under every encouraging thing that say to me, I can see what they think. That I'm weak. That I'm out of control. That I need help. That I could never control myself. That...I'm a monster." He sighed and sat back, I wonder if he'd meant to say so much.

"Now I may not know you, but I think that if you're decent enough to feel bad about what you did then you can't be a monster. It just doesn't work that way. Also even the most disciplined vampires can break, especially when you involve singers. As far as you're friends go, I just think that some people's secrets should stay hidden. Do you really want to know exactly what everyone thinks about everything, because if you did you'd probably find that everyone is a horrible person and they all say horrible things when they think no one will hear them. If they're you're friends they'll take you back, if they don't then they're not you're friends and you'd be better off alone. I never thought vampire's needed friends anyway..." I laughed a little and got up. The vampire had drifted into his thoughts, and it was time I headed off anyway. "see you stranger," I said patting him on the shoulder and then I left. I put the guitar back in the car and climbed in. I pulled away and reached the end of the street before I looked back. I saw a person leave the cafe and walk quickly down the street. So quick, it was bordering on inhuman speed.

I smiled and faced the road again. I was going to reach Forks soon, and who knows what will happen when I get there.

* * *

**Ok so that's it. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was there a huge mistake I overlooked? Tell me!**

**Thank you to all those who have added this as a favorite, or are following it, or have put it on alert. And a huge THANK YOU to my first reviewer, I don't care that you just put one word, the fact is you reviewed and reviews make me smile! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm back for another chapter Hope you like it :P I just have a few things two say. One I tried to put a little more information about my version of demons in this chapter. Two this was originally a lot longer but I decided to split the chapter in half. Three this is set ONE WEEK AFTER the previous chapter. Four if you don't read these notes, and then get confused about the times don't blame me, it's your own fault.****  
**

**and five...**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Thankfully the human blood was out of my system, so I managed to get some sleep. Demons unlike vampires weren't dead. We slept, went to the bathroom and did lots of other human crap. We did though still have the benefits of speed, eyesight, hearing, strength. We didn't age though, at least not once we hit the _change _as it was called. Basically it was when the young demons matured, and lost a hell lot of their vulnerability. We stopped aging, or at least we stopped visibly doing it, we gained the speed, the strength, the eyesight..._the thirst_. It was when nature decided the defenseless young had survived enough, and were allowed to become adults. I remembered hitting the change and I woke feeling groggy with those memories on my mind. I'd been eighteen, over a hundred years ago now, and already sick of being the weakling in the family. I'd been so happy...the days after were the worst of my life. I shook those thoughts away.

No. Way. Hell. Was I going to think about that right now. I dragged myself out of bed, it was seven and I had school to get to.

I padded across the carpet, out of the plain bedroom I was sleeping in and along the hall into the bathroom. I was the new owner of this house, a small place for me to pretend I was normal in. It was small, a tiny attic space, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Every room was rather plain, seeing as I'd got here just yesterday and really didn't have anything to decorate it with. I had a lot of money I'd amassed over the centuries but buying furniture wasn't my first priority. I hated shopping anyway. Going at human pace I stumbled into the bathroom, coming to a stop in front of the mirror. I leaned on the sink and looked at myself. I looked tired, so I splashed some water on myself. I didn't have a beautiful heart shaped face, mine was more of an oval but I think my hair suited it better that way. My eyes were a warm chocolate brown, and they looked a little more alert now. I quickly had a shower and got changed. I picked out skinny jeans, and a plain grey top. I went back to the bathroom and started fixing my hair. Eventually I had my pixie cut in order, with the fringe creeping across my forehead, dangerously close to slipping over my right eye. I brushed on some dark blue eye-shadow, that matched the streaks in my hair and decided I was done. I grabbed my boots and jacket from where I'd left them and jogged down the stairs. The living room walls were dull white, and and it only had a sofa and TV in it. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. Half seven. Maybe I'd been getting ready a little to fast for a human. I was doing ok food wise, so walked back up stairs and climbed the ladder to the attic. The place was completely bare except for my guitar which I'd propped up next to the window. I wasn't actually planning on playing the guitar, no right now I wanted peace and quiet. I opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. I couldn't climb over to the other side or the neighbors might get scared so I flipped onto my back and braced my feet on to top of the window pane. This way I could lie back and not worry about sliding off. I looked at the small garden behind the house for awhile before moving my gaze to the sky. I closed my eyes and just listened. My other senses heightened, but I pushed past the noise of people in their houses and focused on the animals in the wood. Forks, I'd found was surrounded by woodland. It was everywhere. Pushing against the small towns buildings and roads. They were so alive though. So much was going on in just one tree, let alone every tree. I didn't notice how fast time was passing until my phone started beeping in my pocket. I looked at it.

Alarm: 08:15.

_Shit_.

I was going to be late.

I climbed off the roof and just remembered to grab my bag before sprinting into the trees. There was no time for cars, I was going to have to run. Really _run_.

I loved running and the sense of freedom it gave you. Everything that should be blurry, I saw in perfect detail. I felt like I could go on and on, and it was even better knowing that I could. It was exhilarating. Luckily I knew where the school was, and walked out of the woods very close to the gates. I ran at human pace to the office. Late, what a great way to start my first day at Forks High. I walked up to the building I was sure wad the office and was greeted by a warm cluttered room. There was notices and other things pinned to the walls, and pot plants in the corners. I walked up to the cluttered desk and the middle aged, woman behind it took me in through her milk bottle glasses. "Hello," she said wary "can I help you?"

"yes I'm new here," I tried to give her a warm smile. I don't think it worked. The woman looked confused

"I d-don't think-" Time to influence. Yes the woman's mind was rather weak, it wouldn't be that hard.

"Are you sure?" I asked, giving her the idea that I was expected, they had known I was coming. I saw her face changed as she accepted the idea. She probably thought she'd forgotten. I tapped the counter, bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiled at me. "Ah, sorry I must have forgotten, how about you tell me your name and I'll run you off a schedule," I thought for a moment, then decided to give them my real name. I don't know why it just felt right. "I'm Isabella, Isabella Swan,"

"Oh that's nice," murmured the woman as she printed of my schedule. "There we go," she slid it over the counter to me,

"Thanks," I turned to go.

"Oh and take this to," she handed me a slip of paper "get you teachers to sign it, and bring it back here at the end of the day and do you need a map of the school?"

"no I'll be fine." I waved and pushed out the door, glad to be leaving. I looked at my schedule and it suddenly hit me. I was going to school. I was going to be walking around with humans for hours. Could I do this? Was I strong enough?

_Yes_ I told myself. You are strong enough and you are going to be fine. You can do this. My nerves and excitement rose as I actually thought about what I was doing. I glanced at my schedule to see what I had, and the excitement vanished. English. I suddenly was hit with fact that I had to go to _school_. I had to sit in lesson and listen to the teacher sprout crap I _already_ knew. Suddenly the entire situation seemed very boring.

I headed through the corridors, that were emptying fast. I probably shouldn't have hung around outside for so long, I'd already been late and now I was later. Human pace was so _slow_. I finnaly made it to my English and pushed open the door, only to be glared at by the teacher. I stepped in and held out my slip. "You've to sign this,". He looked shocked for a minute. He looked me up and down while his face slowly turned red. That made my veins burn, but I pushed it aside. The teacher grabbed the slip out of my hand "That young lady is not how you speak to a teacher! Now tell me who you are and apologize for walking into my class ten minutes late!" I smirked

"I do apologize for walking into your classroom and interrupting the lesson. Do forgive me, please!" I said in a posh accent. The rest of the class tried to conceal muffled laughter. The teacher's face went redder. "Apologize!" I pretended to look confused

"but I just did,"

"That's it. Detention. Here at lunch today!" He banged the desk as if to make a point. "Now apologize properly." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry," I stopped myself from saying _happy now? _I should probably leave him for now, it was my first day."Now who are you?" I smiled and held out my hand.

"I'm a new student,". He ignored my hand and just looked at me.

"Your name?". I pretended to look surprised,

"It's on the slip." He looked down and gave an exasperated sigh, quickly signing it he handed it back.

"It's on the slip, _sir_. Now go take an empty seat," I spun on my heel to face the class and froze. There was only one empty seat. It was at the back of the room next to a vampire.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I'll be putting up the rest of it soon, calm down. But in the mean time what vampire do you think it's going to be? tell me and review please! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I know, I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Maybe I was a little caught up the the whole two chapters in one day thing, and didn't notice I completely left out the detention Bella was supposed to go to. I know it's not really important but I don't like leaving stuff like that out. Hope you enjoy it more! :P**

* * *

For some reason one line came to my head. _Vampire's in High School? What next?_

_Ha, _I laughed at myself, _you're one to talk_.

I flung a smirk one my face, it would cover my a shock, and no way in hell were the vampires thinking I was afraid of them. I waltzed over and slid into the seat while the teacher tried to get the class back on track after my performance. "Ok, as I was saying, class we will be doing a poetry block for the next few weeks..." I let the teacher fall into the background, and focused my attention on the room. Just like I thought there was two more vampires sitting a desk in front of us. I hadn't noticed them because of my stunt with the teacher, damn I was usually more observant than that. I'd either just walked into a very dangerous situation, or...I wasn't the only one playing happy families. For some reason the latter seemed more fitting here. I observed the two vampires at the other desk but couldn't help but be distracted by the scent of the vampire next to me. It was a musky scent of earth and leather, that reminded me of hot sun, dry landscapes and big blue skies, it reminded me of running free and never stopping, it reminded me of home...

No. I wasn't going to think about that. I pushed all those thoughts out my head and ignored the vampire next to me, focusing only on the other vampires. The female was short, pixie-looking with perfect black spiky hair. Her was longer than mine though, and fanned out around her heart shaped face, her scent was sweet like honeysuckle but also fruity like passion fruit. I was about to move onto the boy sitting next to her when a piece of paper touched my arm. I looked at it.

_Hello stranger _was written on it. I smiled and picked up my own pen.

_Hello yourself _I wrote back. I slid the paper back to him.

He had it for less than a minute, before sliding it to me again. _Should I call you Miss Swan now to, or will you tell me your name?_

_Ha, ha I didn't think vampire's could make jokes. Stranger will be fine. _I slid it back

_Your a new student, it's not going to be that hard to find out._

_I'm sure the same could go for you. Vampire's in high school, no doubt you all stick out like sour thumbs_. He stared at that for a while before tearing of a corner, scribbling a message on the original sheet, and passed it back to me. I looked at it.

_We'll both pass each other our names, on three? _I nodded and scribbled my name down. I heard him count under his breath

"One, two, three." We slid the notes to each other. I looked down at the piece of paper

_Jasper Hale Cullen _was written on it. I smiled, a small part of me had been doubting that he would write his real name. A felt the paper hit my elbow again. _So Isabella, are you going to tell me what you are?_

_And ruin the surprise! It's Bella by the way._

_Why are you here Bella?_

_Same reason you are._

_And what is that?_

_To play happy families with the humans_

_So you aren't human. _I smiled

_You already knew that_. He sat with the paper for awhile but eventually slid it back again.

_Why are you really here?_

_I told you._

_You lied. _I stopped, how did he know that? Did he have one of those freaky vampire powers? The fact was he was right. I wasn't here just to blend in a play human. I knew the real reason, I just didn't want to think about it. I was running and had decided to hide for awhile. I thought for a minute, I wasn't going to give Jasper the whole truth, it was far to dangerous to do that so...

_You're right._

_So why are you here?_

_I don't want to tell you._

_That's a lie. _Damn this was going to be annoying.

_I can't tell you._

_Why?_

_To dangerous._

_For us or for you?_

_For both, and apart from those two up front, how many of you are here? _This seemed to throw him off for a minute

_What if I don't want to tell you?_

_I think it would be best for both of us, if we knew all the resident supernatural, don't you?_

_How about a trade? You tell me your numbers, I tell you mine? _I nodded

_One_. He paused while reading that.

_Really, you're alone?_

_Yes, now your number please, _I waited unsure but I had a feeling he'd stay true to his word.

_Seven._

I froze. Seven vampires pretending to be a family, Christ, this was a freaky town.

_Anything else I should know about?_ He paused for a second before writing back,

_no. _I had a feeling he was lying and I turned away from the paper to look at him, and found he was already looking at me. The words paused on my lips as I stared into those topaz eyes. There were so many colours their shifting and changing, the traces of red were gone, instead it was all bright gold getting darker near the iris. A slam brought me out of my daze. Dam that vampire beauty!

My attention snapped away from Jasper, gladly, and to the source of the noise. The teacher stood in front of me, poetry book on the desk. He stared at me expectantly, and I smirked, "The answer sir, should be found in stanza three, lines 12 to 13,"

He leaned back and nodded grudgingly. "Yes Miss Swan is correct, now finish the page for homework, I want it in by tomorrow!" Then the bell rang surprising me. I jumped up, slid my stuff into my bag and headed out the door. I had completely lost track of time, did all vampires have that affect on me? I pushed those thoughts out my mind and headed to my next class. Unfortunately there was a lot of space in my mind, and one corner kept drifting back to thoughts about Jasper.

In the next few classes I made some friends, or really I just talked to some humans and they didn't seem to mind. The unfortunate thing was the vampires seemed to be in almost every class I had. From a blonde boy called Mike Newton, who kept trying to talk to me, I learned that the other two were named Edward and Alice. I found myself thinking that I didn't trust them, but I didn't trust any of the vampires, did I? I was so lost in my own thoughts I was almost caught off guard when Mike asked me what I was doing this weekend. _Almost_. We were sitting in French, and this time the empty seat had been next to him. "You know what Mike, I'm busy this weekend unpacking and stuff. I did just move in." I gave him a sad smile and felt a tinge of disappointment, before his negative feelings vanished . Mike seemed to be one of those happy-go-lucky type of people. "Maybe next time then," he smiled

"Maybe never," I muttered under my breath.

"what?"

"oh nothing." I waved away his question as the bell rang. The one vampire in this room, Alice flew out the door, quicker than a bat out of hell. They always ran out of the room quickly, _I think I'm starting to see a pattern here..._

I left quickly to, walking against the flow of people to my english room. Inside I sat for ten minutes, leaning back in my seat and pretending not to notice a couple of the people in this room were openly gazing at me. Eventually detention was declared over and everyone quickly left. I decided I was in no hurry to get to lunch, and buy food that I didn't like the taste of, so slowed down my proccess of getting up considerably. I was the last to leave the room and I walked down the hall. I ended up stopping right before the canteen doors. I could smell everyone in there. I could hear everyone. I could hear their hearts...

A small thought whipped into my mind before I could stop it. You're about to walk into a hall full of humans. Full of blood. Are you going to hold it together? _Yes, _I told myself, I'd been fine all day hadn't I. Classrooms and lunch halls really aren't the same thing, the little voice in the back of my mind whispered. _Shut up. If the vampires could do it, then so could I. _With that I pushed through the doors, and joined the lunch line. I was assaulted by all the smells, but more than that the noise. Where humans always like this? I tried to tune it out and grabbed an apple and a sandwich before paying and turning away from the queue. Wait a minute where do I sit?

I looked around at the tables. Some looked intimidated, some looked annoyed I'd even glanced at them. Suddenly I noticed Mike waving me over and I went to sit there with a group of his friends. I was introduced to several people, who's names I forgot almost immediately. They were all friendly, but most seemed surprised Mike had asked me over here. I noticed that I didn't really fit in with this crowd, but put it past me. I didn't care if I wasn't really their style, I was the new girl, and decided it was best to just be accepted, where ever you can be. I talked sparsely to the few people who's names stuck with me. Eric, a boy with black hair who seemed the over helpful type, Lauren, we took one look at each other and I knew she was not going to be a friend, Jessica, who seemed to like gossiping about everyone else, Angela, a nice quiet girl with a head full of messy curls, Ben, a boy who was all over Angela and finnaly Mike. Most of the others kept their distance. I was only really asked questions about why I came here, and where I came from. My story I had worked out already. I came from Phoenix (not strictly a lie, I grew up there) and I was moved here because my parents thought it would do me some good to get away from the sun (complete crap). Most people accepted those stories and I knew the rumors were going to fly. But unless I said I had family up here, which I didn't and that could lead to me being found out, what other reason could their be for me moving. I didn't feel like saying my parents were in a tragic accident, or that I committed a crime. It was long before I was scanning the lunch room and-

there. My head snapped around so quick, I probably drew stares, but I didn't care. There sitting across the lunch hall, all at a table of their own, was five vampires. My mind flung the facts at me quickly, I didn't exactly want to draw their attention by openly staring at them did I? Three I did know, Edward Alice and Jasper. Two I didn't. The boy was bulky, with messy brown curls and very mischievous eyes. He smelled like trees and maple. The girl was beautiful, even for a vampire. She looked like a runway model, with golden hair cascading down her back in small waves. She smelled like white lilies and expensive chocolate. My head moved back automatically, once I'd taken in all the necessary information. No doubt they could hear everything that was said over hear, but I decided to learn their story anyways. "Jessica, who are they?" I motioned behind me, but got the feeling she already knew. She smiled wide and I knew she'd been wanting to dish on them for awhile. "Oh, they're the Cullen's. Moved here from somewhere in Alaska a few years ago, the blonde's are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The other girl is Alice Cullen, the one with the reddish brown hair is Edward, the other boy Emmett is his brother. They're all adopted by Mr Cullen and his wife."

"Oh that's nice."

"yeah," I could sense a bad part coming "but that Rosalie girl and Emmett are _together, _and the live together,". I looked at Jessica. She was smiling and waiting for me to start claiming how horrible that was. Sorry Jessica but it's not going to happen. "People are people," I said giving her a small smile and turning away. Jessica seemed put out that I'd not really given my opinion, or the opinion she wanted but I didn't care. I was to busy listening to the Cullen's.

"What's going on with Jessica and the new girl?" asked a girl,

"She's telling the story," this was from a boy.

"and..."

"nothing." this time the boy sounded annoyed.

"Edward, what do you mean nothing?" this was from a different boy, not Jasper, must be Emmett.

"Nothing! I can't read her, haven't been able to all day," Edward sounding frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me!" another girl.

"Not now Alice, I want to work this out." Ok, so the last person had been Alice. My mind had no trouble working out who was who. I decided I was done with my lunch and got up. I looked round to see Alice and Jasper get up at the same time. I headed to the bin, and met them there. I scraped away my food and turned to go but Alice stopped me. "Hey I'm Alice, this is Jasper,"

"Oh you're one of the Cullen's aren't you, I met Jasper in English," Jasper remained silent but Alice gave and excited smile. I think she realized I wasn't going to say my name, so she did it for me. "You're the new girl, Bella, right?" She held out her hand but I shook my head, and glanced at Jasper. "Oh no, I'm just a stranger, a stranger with a guitar," Alice looked puzzled but I winked and smiled at Jasper before turning round and walking out. You didn't need my demon hearing to hear Jasper laughing behind me.

* * *

**And Bella's first day at school is over. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and the ending! And yeah I know it wasn't that hard to guess what vampire Bella was going to be sitting beside! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back with another Chapter, this one has more Bella-Jasper interaction! Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and in case you forgot...**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

My first week was passing uneventfully. As predicted learning things I already knew was indeed boring, winding up some of the teachers though, was fun. It did earn me a few detentions though, but it wasn't like I actually _wanted_, let alone needed that time to eat food I didn't like. The main thing I found myself doing was fixing my human act. Humans may see anything that resembles them, and instantly think it's one of their own, but they weren't _complete_ idiots. If I moved to fast, or caught someones books they dropped before they hit the ground, I tended to draw some stares. Lucky for me I had the Cullen's to compare myself with, and they were far less human than me. Demons were odd, I had would admit that. We were complicated. Not quite human, not quite vampire and a hell load of other stuff flung in. If you saw demons sitting and talking, they would naturally look more human than vampire. We fidget instinctively, we could stand still for hours but choose not to. We can sleep, but we also don't have to. We have a heartbeat, but no vampire would want to drink the stuff going through our veins. We can be sustained by food, that doesn't mean we have to like it. We are graceful, but it's as graceful as humans can be, not the impossible elegance of vampires. If you saw demons fighting though, they naturally look hell of a lot more vampire than human. We are just as strong as vampires. We are just as fast. We even get all that vampire head space to. Flung on top off all these vampire and human traits, there was the demon traits. The fact that we were drawn to chaotic emotional climates. We could change moods at the drop of a hat. We tended to mess with people for fun. We can influence minds, granted strong ones resist a lot more. We can sense negative emotions and influence them. The stronger demons could do more, but the more power you use the more blood you have to drink. So sorting through all these different traits, I learned to use the more human instincts, and let the demon side of me sit in the background.

I started dressing more weather appropriately. I might not be able to feel the cold, but they could, and Forks was the world of rain and wind. I had decided against running to school every day so, to look more normal I started using the truck I bought. Forks isn't a flashy town, and I was looking for a car that didn't stand out. The Cullen's Volvo stood out the most, and I felt a little bit a pride at picking a truck that blended in. I got it out a scrap yard, and let's say it wasn't in the best condition. I fixed it up though, and even gave it a new paint job, from bright orange to a dark red. No matter how much tinkering I did though, the truck wasn't made for going fast, which was something I enjoyed doing. Truth be told, I preferred motorbikes but I couldn't exactly just ride into school on a _ducati_ now could I?

I did have a motorbike, it was Forks styled, meaning slow and old and I couldn't use it at this temperature. So during this first week I also found out how boring old, slow trucks can be. It didn't help thinking I could probably walk faster than this thing. _I could probably walk faster than a lot of things_. It gave me another thing to think about in the morning. More to prepare for so I wasn't late.

Last night I decided to go hunt. Unfortunately this ruined any chance of sleep I had. Since midnight, I pottered around the house doing the simplest things. I made myself a meal, ate it, washed the dishes, put away the dishes. I moved the sofa all around the room, before settling it ten centimeters from where it originally was. I set up the guest bedroom. I filled the closet. I cleaned away every speck of dust I could find, including in the attic. By the time I'd done all this, I decided it was early enough to get ready. So I did but it didn't take enough time. When I shrugged on my leather jacket, no matter the weather I couldn't bare to leave it behind, and looked at the clock I sighed. 08:15, well I thought today I'll just get there early. I stepped out the door and tried to take it slow. The sky was overcast, and a chilly breeze blew across me, bringing in all the scent of the woods. For some reason my mind drifted back to a different scent. A scent of earth and leather and...I slammed the door to those thoughts shut. I was not going there. I quickly turned on my heel, taking in the sleepy looking houses, and walked over to my truck. I climbed in and put the key in the ignition. The old vehicle roared to life, and I was soon pulling out of the drive onto the road. All to soon I was pulling into my usual parking space. I turned off the engine and sighed. I was the first person here. I was the only person here. I climbed out the warm truck cab, and judged the temperature. It was cold, more than chilly, but was I supposed to be wearing hats and scarves. I ended up just pulling on a pair of finger-less gloves and started walking over to the picnic benches outside the canteen. The cold wind blew around me, but I still picked up the dull thuds of my boots making their way across the tarmac. It was so quiet here. I snickered this was the moment I was supposed to say to quiet...and the monster jumps out from behind me. I whirled holding my hands up and pretending to be scared.

When a monster slammed into me.

As I went down, a hundred question filled my mind. What is it? Where did it come from? Why didn't I notice it?

But by the time I slammed into the tarmac, instincts had taken over. A snarl ripped it's way up my throat, and I flipped my attacker over. Pining him to the ground, my right hand grabbed his throat my left restraining his arms trying to hit me. I looked at his topaz eyes, preparing to-

_WAIT. Topaz?Shit._

Suddenly I recognized the vampire pinned beneath me.

Jasper.

I got off him and stared at he got up from the ground. He brushed himself off the looked at me a grinned. "You are a lot faster than I expected," _What?_ I opened my mouth ready to ask so many questions but nothing came out. I tried again but ended up spouting

"What the _Fuck_ was that?" He looked confused for a second and then his hand through his already messed hair.

"I was trying to surprise you. Obviously you just aren't that kind of person," He grinning that stupid cocky grin again. There was so much I wanted to say, but couldn't. The words raced up my throat and died before they could get out. I ended up just waving my arms around like an idiot. "Why-" "Wha-" "Stu-" He laughed at me and I sighed giving up. I settled for punching him on the shoulder and muttering "_Asshole,_" under my breath. I walked over to the picnic benches. Before I reached them though, he was suddenly in front of me. I really looked at him. He was wearing a heavy overcoat, which I knew he couldn't possibly need He was also wearing a grey scarf, which instantly made me think I should have one, or all the humans would know I was different. He was still grinning and had laughter in his eyes, I could see the scars on his right jaw, but they didn't scare me anymore. "Jasper, get out of my way."

"Still annoyed that I knocked you down?"

"yeah, a second before I had you pinned," I took a step forward.

"please, I could have been up in a second." He took a step.

"Then why weren't you?" another step.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you." He took another step. We were close now, and I could almost feel electricity in the charged space between us. It scared me, and drew me in at the same time. No way in fiery ass-shit hell, was I backing down now. I dammed the fact that he was a head taller than me. I couldn't take a step forward though, so I rose up on the tips of my toes. "I could kick your sorry ass any day," He leaned down a bit, so we were staring right into each others eyes. I hardly noticed him stretching his arms out. "How 'bout now. There's nobody here and lot's o' space. You really think you can take me darlin' " he challenged, his southern drawl slipping in. Thoughts flickered on in my head like lights and flickered out just as quickly.

_Darlin'? Did he just call me that? _

_Damn that drawl sounds good! _

_No, can't think that!_

_Say something back!_

_Say anything!_

I noticed the tiny flicker of worry and embarrassment from him. Then it was gone, now really wasn't that time. _Was he embarrassed at calling me that?_

_I was embarrassed hearing it! _

_What was he worried about? _

All theses thoughts hit me do fast, three seconds had barley passed by. I had to do something now and going closer was a very dangerous option. It was a dangerous option I wanted to take though, and that fact scared me more than anything else. I rocked back on my heels, and took a step away. "I think we should ave the fighting for later, we hardly know each after all," He smiled in victory and followed me as I sat down on one of the benches. We faced outwards, leaning on the tables behind us ."So let's talk then, get to know each other. You can ask the first question," said Jasper, still smiling from his victory. _Great I knew just what to ask..._ "So why are you here?". His smile vanished for a second before coming back.

"I was looking for you,"

"why?"

"wanted to talk,"

"about?"

"you." I looked at him, he was already staring at me, still with that stupid smile. "Just tell me what you are,"

I laughed and shook my head. He frowned then asked, "So why are you here?".

"I couldn't sleep," he looked at me

"so you do _sleep_,"

I smiled a wicked grin "sometimes I do, sometimes I don't,". He was annoyed by this for a minute but then it disappeared.

"_Why _couldn't you sleep?" Damn, he got me there. I decided to answer truthfully

"I'm kinda on a blood high," he was shocked

"_What!_" I spent the rest of the morning, explaining to Jasper my need for blood and the affects it had on me. He listened intently, just taking it not needing to interrupt. I didn't do it because I wanted him to know all these things about me, and I didn't do it because he asked me to. I did it because it was just so easy to talk with Jasper. It felt so natural, and all those worries about danger and making mistakes just drifted out my head. I felt like I could trust Jasper with this information, even though it was our first proper conversation. Trust was a rare emotion for me, but even as I considered all the people who had broken my trust, I knew I was starting to trust Jasper. I also knew this could be a very dangerous, and _very_ deadly mistake. We hardly noticed when other people started arriving, to absorbed in our own conversation. It wasn't until Alice pranced up all jumpy and excited to drag Jasper away, did I notice the time. My watch said 08:55, the bell was going to ring soon. I looked at Alice who was standing there smiling a knowing smile at me. I hated it when people did that. She wouldn't tell us why she was so excited, but her and Jasper shared a knowing look. God dammit I hate being out of the loop! "Well, I'm sure you have important stuff to talk about, I better be going," I turned and headed off,, while Alice shouted

"By Bella!" behind me. I didn't want to turn round, but found myself automatically doing it, and waving at them. I spun around angrily, why did I always do these things when they're around? I kept walking towards school hardly noticing the lift fluffy flakes that started to fall from the sky. Snow? I thought hopefully. I watched it hit the ground and melt instantly. Damn, it's not landing. If there's one thing I love, it's a good old snowball fight...

* * *

**So what do you think? This chapter was actually supposed to contain a snowball fight, but the Jasper vs Bella thing kinda ran away with me. Also I'm trying to get Bella to interact with Alice more, but she keeps getting annoyed by the over excited pixie! I want Alice to be a friend, so if any of you have any ideas how I could get them to like each other tell me!**

**Oh and don't forget to review, yep just type what you thought of the chapter into that box right there, send a review and give me a smile :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter for you all, it's the longest one yet, but I couldn't bare to split it up! Hope you enjoy**

**I don't own Twilight! Just my thoughts...**

* * *

The rest of Thursday flowed quickly, but my mind kept returning to talking with Jasper. Next time I was going to get information about them...Wait next time? What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't be talking to vampires, let alone looking forward to it! These thoughts had me so rapped up, I almost didn't notice the Cullen's at lunch. I'd taken to not listening into their conversations, so it surprised me when I heard Lauren mutter. "What is up with the Cullen's?" My head snapped up like a dog on the scent.

"What?" I asked. Lauren glared daggers at me, and turned away. Jessica didn't seem to notice this though, she turned towards me and motioned to the Cullen's table. "They're all arguing or something, they never do that," She whipped her head back around to watch them, and I followed her gaze. All five Cullen's were sitting at their table having a heated conversation. Just from their seating I could tell they'd gone into groups. At one side of the table their was Jasper and Alice, on the other side Rosalie and Edward. Emmett sat in the middle and seemed to be neutral. I couldn't resist having a listen. "You don't even know what she is!" Rosalie shout whispered

"That doesn't mean she's going to hurt us," said Jasper

"She knows what we are and could expose us." this from Edward

"I haven't seen her doing anything like that," said Alice. She hadn't _seen_ me doing anything, that sounded a little weird.

"You said yourself that your vision's of her were faulty," protested Rosalie. _Visions?_

"I said, my visions of her were foggy, at certain times." Alice sounded annoyed. How often had she had these _visions_ of me? Was I being spied on?

"And what if she does something during your vision fog?" said Edward.

"She won't." stated Jasper, I heard Edward give an arrogant laugh.

"And you know this because you talked to her once, and passed notes in English,"

"stay out of my head!" Jasper growled. _Stay out of my head_, there's definitely something I'm missing here. "She won't because I know she's not normal herself, and to expose us would expose her!"

Rosalie slammed her hand on the table like she'd been waiting for this. "If she's not normal, then she could be a danger to us!"

"could Rose could!" Jasper protested. Rosalie rose out of her seat leaned over the table,

"You don't know what her intentions could be! I say we deal with her before she hurt's us!"

Jasper snarled and shot out of his seat, growling at Rosalie "Don't. You. Dare."

"Alright both of you stop!" Emmett placed an arm on both Rosalie and Jasper, slowing pushing them back into their seats. "You need to calm down before people start noticing look!" he hissed, motioning to the few faces around the canteen that had been watching their argument. I got up at this point, forcing my head to look the other way. I hadn't meant to listen into so much. I was raised with manners and I didn't push into other people's privacy. Unfortunately I didn't doubt for a second this conversation was about me, and if Rosalie was going to attack me, I wanted to know about it. I tried to stop listening but I couldn't even as I walked to the bin. "This isn't for any of us to decide alone anyway." Alice seemed to have joined Emmett in his attempt to calm the situation down. "We'll have to have a vote on it, ok. Right now though, we're among humans so let's act like them,". I was finished with the bi here and quickly walking towards the door. "What has gotten into you? You're smarter than this Jazz, can't you see the threat she is? I thought you would agree with me, you usually do." Rosalie sounded calmer now, not angry just curious.

"I know Rose, it's jus-" I let the door shut behind me and had to restrain myself from turning back to listen to their conversation.

I kept walking and tried to distract myself. The sky was dark and it had started raining, just great. The teasing snow had lasted all morning, so the ground was already slightly mushy. I looked for somewhere, anywhere I could sit without giving myself away. That ruled out the trees, and anywhere I'd have to climb to get to. Damn! I wouldn't mind sitting in the rain, but humans do, and for all intensive purposes I'm human. I looked around before finnaly deciding I'd have to go back inside, not to the canteen though so...

the _library_. It popped into my head on impulse and I decided to go with it. Did this school have a library? Well I was going to find out now either way. I turned out the school did have a library, but it wasn't open at lunch. It also turned out I wasn't in the mood for locks. I broke in quickly enough, but decided to keep the lights off, in case anyone else thought off coming in here. I picked a spot behind some of the stacks and sank to the ground. Ok, what did I know.

_Jasper talked to me this morning, I was starting to trust him._

_The Cullen's were split on what do about me._

_Jasper and Alice, were on my side._

_Emmett was neutral._

_Rosalie and Edward were against me._

_The two other vampires were unknown._

_Emmett and Rosalie were mates._

_Rosalie wanted to kill me._

_Edward thought I was going to expose them._

_Alice, apparently, had trouble seeing me in her visions._

_Piecing__ together today and what I heard on Monday, Edward could get in people's heads and couldn't read me. This points to some kind of mental ability that didn't work on me. _

_Rosalie and Jasper usually agree on things. Probably friends. _

_Jasper defended me against Rosalie's threats. _

_They are going to have a vote._

I decided to leave the muddled mess that was my feelings out of this for now. I could sort through them some other time. I was starting to become friends with Jasper, but what I didn't know was would Rosalie hurt a friend of a friend. If the answer was no, she might come over to my side and seeing as Emmett was her mate, he'd probably come around to that side as well. Meaning best case scenario, they win the vote, I don't have a coven of vampires trying to kill me. Worst case scenario, the coven is split. Far to much of that was relying on chance for me to like. If Rosalie for example, didn't care about hurting her friends, friend she would be against me. Emmett may go with her, or he may not. If he did, and the other vampires went on my side, we'd win the vote. If the other vampires went against my side however, they'd win and I'd either be running for the hills, or calling in some friends. Dammit, I needed more information. I needed to befriend the Cullen's. I needed to see what my chances were.

A tiny wooden _creak_ broke me out of my thoughts. I came from right above my shoulder. I whirled round and flung myself backwards, so my back was pressed against the opposite bookshelf. I scanned the top of the stack I was sitting by, sure their had been someone up there. Nothing was there though. I held my breath, something I could do for a very long time, and scanned the darkness. Then I heard it. The lightest _thump_, as silent feet hit the carpet. It meant one thing.

I wasn't alone in the library.

I slowly and silently moved my head towards the door. There, I could see it. Whenever my secret library spy decided to run for the door, I'd have a clear shot. They waited and so did I. Both of us daring the other one to make the first move. We sat in silence they weren't breathing so I was sure it was a vampire. Part of me was counting down the minutes, if it reached an hour, I had to take a breath. The school, on the other hand, had other ideas. The bell to signify the end of lunch rang out and the vampire shot for the exit. They were fast, but so was I. With all my counting though, I'd forgotten about the bell and it startled me. I lost vital time and the vampire shot down the hall. I would have chased them all around school, had it not been for the fact a human walked round the corner at that precise time. I slipped back inside before the woman saw me, and went to check out the scent. I quickly found the spot where they'd been hiding, and...wait. That couldn't be right. I inhaled deeply again but the scent was the same. Human. No way could that have been a human. Under it there was the slight is hint's of vampire, but not enough for me to smell it properly. I stood up puzzled and the lights turned on. I sneaked a peak around the side of the bookshelf to see the woman from the corridor walking to the desk. The librarian had come back from lunch. Just great...

After sneaking by the librarian, I whipped out my schedule to see what I had. I already knew but just wanted to make sure. Yep, Biology. This day was getting worse by the minute, after such a good start as well. Not only do I have a coven of vampires that possibly want to kill me, a weird vampire watching me that smelled like a human, I now had to spend an hour with a moody arrogant vampire, who I recently discovered was on the side to kill me.

By the time I reached my class, I was late. Luckily Mr Banner wasn't that strict, so I was sent to my seat with a warning. When I'd first walked into the room, I had stupidly thought that for once I might have a class without a vampire. Of course not, I'd had to take the only empty seat in the class...beside _Edward_.

I gave him a chance ok, but apparantly I'd done something terrible and offended him. He had ignored me stoically the entire week. He learned quickly that I already knew all the answers, so he only needed to talk when absolutely necessary. I'd even caught him trying to change classes. Of course, he didn't bother to tell me _what_ I'd done, and any attempt at talking had been ignored, so I decided just to leave it. If I wasn't important enough for him to even acknowledge, then no way was he important enough for me to bother myself with. Something today though was different...

I walked to my seat and sat down at it, pulling out my jotter and started to doodle in it. My mind puzzled with it. Something was different, I knew that but what? Then it hit me.

He _looked_.

I snapped my head to Edward, and laughed just because I'd figured it out. Edward's eyes slid over to me, annoyed as usual, but I didn't care. He had looked. After days of being ignored, when I walked through that door, he looked. The only question now was _why?_ Mr Banner gave out microscope slides, and the class started. I was still feeling the success of working out the problem, my other worries had drifted away for now and a small smile lingered on my face. That was until I heard a musical voice next to me say "Hello," It suddenly occurred to me, yes I was happy I'd worked out the puzzle, but was I happy Edward had stopped ignoring me. I quickly found the answer was no. My previous burst of happiness turned into anger. Who was he to ignore me for days and then expect me just to forget about it! A large part of me said, _ignore him_, and a tiny part of me said _he's trying to say hello to you, at least say it back! _I decided to ignore him. I looked at the first slide and scribbled down the answer before I heard a slight cough come from Edwards direction. I glanced up at him, vampires don't cough. He was already looking at me, and when he saw me glance at him he smiled. "Hello," he said again, like I hadn't heard the first time. I guessed he wasn't going to give up so muttered

"hi," before moving onto the next slide. Suddenly though there was a pale hand grabbing the slide bag away. Edward was still smiling

"I think this is supposed to be a joint exercise,"

"you haven't cared about joint exercises all week, why start now?". His smiled faltered and then returned to in it's full annoying glory.

"You're mad at me." I smacked my head in mock amazement.

"no shit Sherlock!" He stared at me awhile, judging me, before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I'm trying to be nice Bella," I laughed at this

"_really? _So am I, couldn't you tell?" This definitely annoyed him, I could feel it. Apparently Edward didn't take well to this type of conversation. His expression turned serious and he tried to slide the microscope out of my grasp. _Yeah right Edward,_ I thought keeping a hold on it. Then I wondered, he and Jasper are in the same coven, what has he told him about me. That I was strong enough to pin Jasper down, that I craved blood, or just that I was weird. I felt it when he started to using inhuman strength and decided to keep him in the dark for now. I let the microscope go and he almost pulled it off the desk. I grinned at him, but he didn't return it. "Bella we need to talk about something serious." I sighed and turned towards him. This was probably going to be about the supernatural and his opinion on it. He finished a slide and turned toward me, voice slipping quieter. His tone turned patronizing, like he was speaking to a small child. "I know there's something about you. You're not normal." _Ok, _I thought, _I already know that get on with it_. "You know we aren't normal as well, you know what we are."

"Yes, I do."

"Then you must know how dangerous we are,"

"Of course," Was this a threat or a warning?

"It's not safe for you to be around is Bella. Surely you know that. It's dangerous and someone could get hurt, no matter how strange your blood is we could still hurt you. Please just stay away from us and you'll be safe."

It was only because I was to shocked to move, did I let him continue. "I'm only saying this to protect you Bella, you may not be fully human, but you still are one and human's and supernatural don't mix. Keep to your life and everything will be fine ok, keep away from us and you'll be safe." Edward kept reassuring me, probably thinking I'd gone into shock from him telling me to piss of back to my own life. His language had been nicer but it meant the same thing. I was to caught up with a different fact.

Jasper didn't tell.

I never asked him to keep it a secret of course, but I felt nicer knowing he hadn't just passed on every piece of information I'd given him. The reasonable part of my mind said, he probably just hasn't got around to it yet, it doesn't mean anything. The unreasonable part though, felt like it was because he cared enough to keep it a secret, without me even having to ask. I got a fluttery warm feeling deep inside me at that thought. _Oh no..._

I was caught up in thoughts about my own feeling for the rest of the class. Edward kept murmuring things about keeping away, but I didn't listen. Only one thing broke through my wall of thought. It was Eric, saying that he'd lost his P.E kit. I listened closer. "Yeah," he said talking to Mike, "I had it before lunch, and then it just vanished! Can't think of were I could of put it..." Three thoughts hit me at once.

_During lunch._

_Missing clothes._

_Vampire that smelled like human. _

The class ended and the bell went, everyone rushed out the door. I walked lightly, letting the flow of people carry me through the halls and into the parking lot. I reached my truck and got in, but my thoughts were focused on one thing now. I was pretty sure a vampire had stolen human clothes, put them on to disguise their scent and then spied on me. The thing I didn't know was why?

* * *

**So you all know the question I'm going to ask. What did you think? Tell me! Especially on the Edward conversation, did I get it right? It took me a few attempts to write it. If you're wondering about Bella's attitude jumping from manners, to insults, it's supposed to be because she's a demon and their attitudes and feelings change very quickly. Did any of you get that, or was that note the first you even thought of it. Tell me please :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, the space bar refuses to cooperate unless I slam it down, as you can imagine this slows down my writing considerably and causes everyone else in the room to tell me **_**"don't slam it so hard, you'll break it!" **_**They don't seem to understand it's already broken, maybe it will stop in time who knows?**

* * *

When I got home, I'd decided on a plan. I rushed out my truck, slipping into inhuman speed once I was through the front door. I chucked my bag in my room and any unnecessary clothing I was wearing. I was never one for plans, improvisation was more my thing. It was a simple idea really, if a vampire could disguise their scent, then a demon _should_ be able to do it to. I was quickly down to just T-shirt and trousers, I would have to forgo not wearing underwear, the less of my scent the better. I also couldn't have a shower, I'd been around humans all day and that should probably help. I jumped out the window and raced over to the school. I had realized on the drive home, that if they followed this mysterious scent it would lead to my house, so I had to steal from a house that was near me. I quickly climbed in the closest one that was empty. I found my way to a girls bedroom and grabbed some clothes out of her drawers. I put on the first thing that fit me well enough, a pair of cut short jeans and baggy top. I really didn't like stealing some one else's clothes and underwear but I put it to the back of my mind, telling myself it was necessary. Once I was ready I left and stashed my clothes in the nearest tree, and headed on towards school. Step one complete.

There was a lot of scent's around the school, but I managed to pick out the vampire one from all the humans. I followed it out the gates and along the road. I tried to be as quick as possible, the Cullen's could be having the vote right now, and I needed to know the outcome. Preferably before they decided to tell me. I had to be ready. I stopped once I reached the turn off, that would take me up their drive. Right now I couldn't smell or hear what was going on in the house, so I decided to play on the _I can't see you, you can't see me_ rule. I took a deep calming breath and thanked my lucky stars I'd fed heavily yesterday, because I was going to need a lot of energy to do this. It wasn't as easy using my powers and keeping the monster inside locked away. I gathered up the darkness around me forming a shield. I poured all my strength into making it vampire proof, I really didn't need them hearing, seeing or smelling me. I crept closer until I was in hearing range and scrambled into a tree. I had just managed to hide myself when I heard a car coming. I froze, sitting absolutely still. It drove up the driveway and I saw a blond vampire driving it. I guessed this was Mr Cullen. He got out of the car, and paused scanning the area. I strengthened my shield and his eyes passed right over my hiding spot. A woman with a motherly air about her appeared at the door. "Carlisle, your home," she smiled and they hugged. Carlisle drew back and looked at her face. "Esme, is something wrong?" the woman sighed

"There in an argument, about the new girl," Carlisle nodded and they both turned to head inside.

"We need to have a vote, don't we," said Carlisle. The door shut behind them, and the voices became a little quieter but I could still pick them out. I moved my position so I could see slightly into the dining room. Everyone was already gathered, waiting for Carlisle in silence. Carlisle stood at the head of the table, beside Esme "Ok, what's the full story here?" he asked. Edward spoke up first from his side of the table. "The new girl, Isabella Swan, isn't normal. She's not fully human but she knows what we are. Some of us think she could be a shouldn't be allowed to stay in our territory."

"While some _others_, think she's harmless and shouldn't be ran out of her home!" added Jasper.

"Edward," said Carlisle " have you heard anything from her mind?" asked Carlisle

"No, I can't hear her and Alice's visions of her aren't clear."

"What I have seen though, hasn't been dangerous at all!" jumped in Alice. I felt glad she was defending me, maybe my first impression had been wrong. "But, what about what you haven't seen?" said Rosalie "If she knows what we are, she could be a threat. Either she is trouble, or could bring it to us. What if she tells someone?"

"I already told you she's not normal herself, and couldn't reveal us without revealing herself!" argued Jasper

"How do you know she even has anything to hide?" Jasper paused at this question. I realized he hadn't told them about my...diet.

"What was that?" asked Edward sharply. _What was what? _I wondered.

"Nothing." hissed Jasper

"You're blocking something from me." He stepped forward "What are you trying to hide?" Jasper looked from each face to the next, and I knew he wasn't getting out of this without telling the truth. "I talked to her a couple of days ago, and she told me she...has the same diet as us." _Well the secrets out now..._

The room was silent in shock. "If she hunts for blood, then she obviously isn't harmless," said Rosalie, starting up the argument again. "Rosalie, even if she hunts blood it doesn't mean she's a danger. We hunt blood and we're peaceful." said Carlisle then he turned back to Jasper, "Jasper, can you feel her emotions? If we knew that it could help." Jasper paused for a moment,

"Yes...and no. Sometimes I can, but other times it's like their not even there."

"We don't even know what she is, only that she can block our abilities and hunt for blood. All these things together mean she could be a danger to us!" said Rosalie. She really seemed to be steering the argument against me.

"What if she's not? Are you going to drive someone away, just because they could be risk?" asked Jasper

"If she is a danger to this family then yes!" retorted Rosalie.

"Alright, I think we should vote now before things get out of hand," said Carlisle "Should we, confront Isabella and ask her to leave?" I tensed, my fate could be decided right here, right now.

They went around the table in order. "Yes, we should confront her and deal with the danger now." said Edward

"Yes, I think I've already explained my reasons." said Rosalie. Emmett hesitated before saying

"No," Rosalie whirled on him, "She hasn't hurt us yet Rose, and this is her home as much as it is ours."

"No, I don't think she'll endanger us." said Alice

"No." said Jasper, he didn't explain his reason's and left it at that.

"No," said Esme. I realized I hadn't even thought about what she would say, she had just observed the argument quietly. "We really don't know much about this girl, and we can't drive her away when she hasn't done anything." I smiled, she seemed like a nice person. So even if Carlisle voted against me, I should be safe. I decided to stay and make sure. "No, I agree with Esme." said Carlisle smiling at her. Edward clenched his hands into fist's, and stomped off while Rosalie just shook her head. "This is a mistake..." she murmured and left the dining room. I sighed in relief, it seemed for now no one was going to attack me. I pushed off the tree branch and soared into the night. Things had gotten quiet out here, my hearing had been so focused on the conversation. I reached the end of the drive, and dropped my shield. The constant pulling of my energy stopped and I felt exhausted. It was a rare feeling as demons had to be really pushed to become tired. Using strong powers, while feeding off animal blood, seemed to be one of the ways to do it though. I straightened from my constant crouch and stretched, even though I didn't need to, it was a habit I'd got into. Quickly I took off into the forest, ready to find my clothes, get home and sleep for once.

On Friday there was a lot of things bouncing around in my head. I'd woken up to frost on the windows, and the grass, so deemed it necessary to add a white and grey striped scarf, gloves and hat to my usual outfit. My hair was long enough when flattened to jut out the edges in sharp spikes. I'd decided it was good enough and had headed out. Most of my clothes were from designer brands, I had the money and couldn't resist splashing out a little when it came to my miniscule wardrobe. I drove cautiously, I could handle the ice but I'd never checked if my truck could. Luckily the roads weren't that icy, and my mind kept drifting away to other matters. I'd made a mental list of things I should do.

_Gather information about the area._

_Gather information on the Cullen's._

_Show the Cullen's you are not a monster._

_Work out what vampire was watching you._

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I almost missed the turn off. I madly spun the truck and managed to get in the right direction. I added,

_Stop distracting yourself with your thoughts_

to my mental list and turned my attention to the road. Soon I was turning into the school, and parking in my usual spot. I went to flick open the truck door, when I realized Mike was walking past. I stopped myself instantly, and waited for him to appear at my window. "Hey Bella," he said smiling. He moved back so I could hop out the truck before talking to me again. "Is that your coat?" he asked confused. I looked around, it seemed I'd judged the dress code wrong today. "Emm...no, my coats in my truck, I was just about to put it on." He nodded, thank god I had shoved a back up coat in my truck this morning. I pulled it on over my coat and we headed towards the school. I heard the excited gasps and shouts before Mike grabbed my arm. "Look Bella!" he said excited pointing up. I looked up and saw it was snowing, hundreds of light fluffy flakes falling to the ground. I tore my gaze from the sky to the ground. The snow floated lightly down before resting on the ground. It stayed. The excitement bubbled up inside me and I let out my own excited laugh, just as Mike got a snowball to the head. I laughed as Mike tried to scoop snow out of his hood. "Who did that?" he asked glancing around. I spotted a suspicious looking Eric walking the wrong way for his class. I pointed him out to Mike and said "Come on, let's get him back!". We moved through the crowd towards Eric until we were right behind him. I motioned for Mike to copy me, and we both bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. At the same time we grabbed Eric's hood, and shoved the snow down the back of his jacket. Eric shouted and wriggled out of our grasp, slipping on the snow and falling flat on his face. All the students around us burst into laughter, and I gave Mike a high five before heading to class. I felt like today was going to be a good day.

The area outside the school became a war zone. Anyone who had the time, was outside pelting snowballs at people. I had become a target to most of my friends and I was on high awareness all day. Luckily no one really noticed how I managed to doge nearly all snowballs flung my way, and how nearly every snowball I flung was on target. I kept the force of my snowballs in check after knocking someone of their feet with a particularly strong one. I made it to English without to much snow on me and quickly took my seat beside Jasper. Unexpectedly, as soon as I sat down Jasper let out a muffled laugh. I stared at him "What?"

"I see you're enjoying the snow," he started laughing again. I realized he was looking at my hair and suddenly realized what he was laughing at. I grabbed my phone out my bag and looked at my reflection, yep just like I thought. My head was covered in snow and my hair which had been styled this morning was a mess. Snowball fights and hats don't seem to equal nice hair. It looked like a run-over hedgehog. Some of it was sticking up, some of it was flattened and all of it was soaked covered in either snow or melted snow. I looked at him and saw he was laughing again, "You're not that bad yourself," I said pointing to Jasper's blond curls which were also covered in snow. We talked through the whole class, not about demons or vampires, but just about random things that didn't really matter. We were still talking when we walked out the class. Just as we stepped out the building though, I noticed a white blur behind Jasper. Quickly I stepped away as the snowball flew towards his head. Jasper seemed to realize it was their and ducked at the last second. We watched it fly past us and slam into Eric, who stumbled slipped and landed flat on his ass. We broke into laughter and turned to see Emmett a distance away laughing to. Jasper bent down and grabbed some snow "I'm pretty sure that was meant for me," he turned to go and on impulse I blurted out "Need some help getting back at him?" He looked at me surprised for a second, before a grin broke out on his face.

"If you think you can hit him,"

"I know I can." I said back grabbing some snow myself. He spread his arms wide and shrugged his shoulders

"Then who am I to stop you," We headed over to the other Cullen's. They were standing in a loose group and seemed to be surprised that I was here. When we got there we stood in silence for a few minutes before I decided to break it. "Hey vamps!" I said smiling and waving my hand like an idiot even though they were right in front of me. Emmett started laughing a great booming laugh and the smile spread to the other Cullen's face's. They seemed wary but not completely against me being here. "Anyway, I'm Bella," I said to no one in particular. I put out my hand before realizing that no one was going to shake it. Before I could drop it though Emmett grabbed it. "I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie, Alice and Edward,"

"nice to meet you," I smiled before whipping out my hand quicker than a snake striking and sent a snowball smashing into Emmett's face. He wiped the snow away and grabbed some more from the ground "There''s no way you're getting away with that!"

Just like that I was pulled into a vicious snowball fight. I got so caught up in it a barley realized how hard I was flinging and just managed to keep my speed and reflexes in check. Didn't want anyone to see me leaping through the air, to avoid a barrage of snowballs fired like missiles from Emmett, or flying out the way to doge the snowball like bullets Rosalie shot out. I learned that Edward was the fastest, but I seemed to be the only one who could really hit him, Emmett was the strongest, Rosalie was the sharpest, Jasper had the best reflexes and Alice always seemed to know exactly where to be and when to throw. Edward finnaly stopped it when he claimed people were starting to notice our absence. We walked in laughing and I sat at their table before I knew what I'd done. They didn't seem to mind though, and I noticed that the Cullen's looked like everyone else. Just five kids laughing and having fun in the snow. Of course these five kids looked like they could have walked right of a Christmas movie set. Thoughts about vampires and demons had drifted to the back of my mind. Maybe these guys weren't so bad.

* * *

**This chapter took me a while to write, sorry for the delay. Hope I did the vote scene ok, and a great big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, without you I wouldn't have the motivation to write :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I'm back with another chapter...see you once you're finished I guess... :P**

**I do not own twilight (Damn! I keep forgetting to write this) **

* * *

The bell rang quickly and before I knew it lunch was over. The Cullen's split up to go to their separate classes and I walked with Alice and Jasper to History. I'd been surprised at how easy it was to talk to the Cullen's, but we never really discussed the topic of what I was. Emmett kept trying to trick me into accidentally saying something, but his pathetic attempts didn't work. They were so funny, they ended up adding to the friendly atmosphere. Jasper might have helped the emotional climate with his power, but if he was I didn't really notice. We stepped out the building and everyone groaned in unison. Rain was pouring down, washing away all the traces snow had even been here. I pulled my hood up and stomped outside, my good mood tainted with disappointment. We made it to History and Jasper sat down next to me with a sigh. This was another class were the only empty seat had been beside a Cullen. I turned to him and smirked "What, not like History?" he smiled

"It's a little boring hearing about what I already _lived_," at that I laughed "not to mention that they get the facts wrong most of the time."

"Well vampires have their own version of history, the humans have theirs." he looked at me curiously

"and what about you, do you have your own version of history?" I smirked and tapped my nose. After a few minutes he turned to me again. "Tell me about your family." I looked at him, startled

"You know there's something missing in that sentence,"

"_please,_ tell me about your family." he said again,

"naaa...I'm not really in the mood,"

"Come on, you can't be enjoying this," He was right, I wasn't enjoying the lesson. Renaissance wasn't really my thing,

"so? I'm not going to enjoy telling you about my family,"

"Ah, but I am going to enjoy hearing about it. This way at least one of us can be happy," I snorted. If anyone else had asked I know I would have stuck to my no. Something about Jasper though, made me want to tell him so I gave in. "Ok, I had a large family," I said, and I was pulled back into happy memories.

_FLASHBACK_

_The big blue sky hung over my head like an upturned bowl, as I raced down the hill. The bright green ferns were as tall as me, but I ran as fast as I could laughing and pulling my little brother Ethan behind me. We're going down hill and keep stumbling, I know that if I fell I roll right down the hill, but I don't care. "Faster Ethan," I laugh in my childs voice. I'm annoyed at Ethan though, he's so small with his thumb in his mouth, but mum says I'm to always play with him. So I pull him faster down the hill and laugh excitedly. Then I hear it, a voice at the top of the hill, shouting "Isa, Ethan where are you?" I know what this means and I stop pulling Ethan down with me. I crouch in the ferns, and raise a finger to my lips "ssshhhh..." I whisper to Ethan as he crouches beside me. We sit huddled in the grass, mum says we're like little rabbits when we do this. I pretend I'm a little rabbit and huddle down into the ferns. I hear feet running, fast. Mum always says 'these lands are ours Isa, they'll protect you' I feel the ferns sometimes twisting around my legs and brushing my hands. They show me the way home when I get lost, and as we hide like little rabbits the ferns move. They hug us close and hide us because we don't want to be found. I hear the footsteps again, closer and closer. I feel the excitement bubbling up in me. I want to jump out and shout "hear I am!" but I sit tight and wait. _

_Suddenly two hands grab me from behind. I struggled and kick as I'm lifted out the ferns and hung upside down from my foot. "Found you Isa!" I look at the upside down face of my brother Owen, and I laugh. "and you Ethan," he says, I twist and see he's holding Ethan in his other hand. Ethan doesn't like it though, he doesn't find it fun and starts to struggle. Owen put's us down and I huff, Ethan ruins everything. "What have you done to yourselves?" Owen asks us and I look at myself. There is grass in my long brown hair, and my clothes are ripped. My small green hands and feet are stained green from the grass. Ethan looks the same. I just laugh though, Owen won't mind. But then Owen is picking us up and I laugh harder, he always knows how to make me happy. He can hold us both easily and asks "Where will we go then?" _

_"hom!" says Ethan instantly. I don't want to go home, so I huff. _

_"Isa, if Ethan want's to go home, we'll have to go home." Owen says to me knowing I'm not happy. I don't want to go home though, and I still huff, refusing to talk to him. He pauses for a moment before saying "How about I run home!" That makes me smile. _

_"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" I shout and he laughs at me. _

_"Alright but hold tight." He grips us tighter and I lean into him. I love it when Owen runs with me, no one can run as fast as he can. He starts running and the world becomes a blur. We fly over the ground and race all around the hill, before running back up the hill to the house. Owen pushes open the door and put's us down. "Now don't tell mum I ran with you, she won't be happy," We promise to keep it a secret and run through the wooden door way._

I was pulled out of my memory by one word.

"Had?" asked Jasper cautiously. I nodded

"yeah, they died."

"I'm sorry, what happened?" I remembered what happened in perfect detail, but I was not going there. My mind pushed to something less painful. "Why are you sorry?" I asked, he seemed startled about this. I gave a shaky laugh, but inside the memories and the pain were coming and I couldn't stop them. I tried to catch my breath, but it was as if my pain and fear were crawling right up my windpipe and I couldn't say anything. I finally manage to push past the emotions and blurt out "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong, it's not like it's your fault. There's no point in anyone saying it, but everyone does." My voice is shaky and I know I'm babbling. I can't stop though I feel like I'm shaking, going to fall apart into a thousand pieces at any moment. I look at my hands and see there steady, for now. My unneeded breaths though, are coming faster and faster. I stand up and the teacher looks at me while I grab my bag. "Miss Swan are you alright?" asks the teacher, I don't even look at him.

"No I'm not feeling well, I'm going to the office," I don't see him trying to stop me, it wouldn't matter though because I'm already out the door and racing along the corridor. I'm shaking hard now, visibly. The memories are coming I can feel them. I put up my mental walls against them and try to shut them out, but now it's started it's not going to stop. I burst out the doors so hard that they slam back into the wall with a boom, but I don't care. I race out into the heavy rain and sprint right across the tarmac. I race into the line of tree's and once I'm in their cover I just run.

Soon I'm soaking but I don't care, I just run until I come to a clearing. It's still raining and I'm almost glad, this way I don't have to know if the water on my cheeks is from the weather or from me. I sink down onto a rock and just sit, my arms crossed around myself, because for some reason I'm sure that if I let go, I'll fall apart. I just sit for a while until I hear footsteps coming from the direction I came from. I look up in time to see Jasper walk through the tree line. He breathes a sigh of relief when he see's me, and walks over slowly. I don't say anything because I can't. If I talk now I might end up just spilling everything out. He sits beside me in silence before asking the worst question. "Are you ok?" I look at him, "Cause, you look a little upset..."

_Wow, I thought, that was probably the understatement of the year_

Suddenly I found the ability to talk. "_Really?_" I ask, "I look upset? cause I feel like I'm shittin' rainbows!" I see my words hit him, and instantly wish I could take them back.

_Why did I have to do that? _

_I always hurt people trying to help me_.

We sat in silence for a while again and I found myself leaning on him. "No...no, I'm not ok," I whisper.

"do you want to talk about it?" he asked and I shook my head. He didn't say anything else, just put an arm around my shoulders and let me lean on him. We just sat, and watch the time pass by. After awhile the rain stopped, I was feeling better, the bad memories fought off for now. I know repressing them probably isn't healthy, but I just can't deal with them now. I didn't want to stop this moment, but eventually Jasper took his arm back and stood up. He turned around and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and let him pull me up before wiping my eyes. I brushed my wet clothes down and said "we need to get back," he took one look at me and shook his head.

"Sorry darlin', but you really aren't in the state to go back to school,"

Any annoyance I could have felt from that statement was eclipsed by the feeling of my heart stuttering, before getting back on track.

_Darlin'?_

_Again?_

_Did he just call everyone that? I don't think he did..._

I pushed those thoughts away, getting my head straight. I focused on the rest of his sentence, he was probably right. I'd might get upset again, and it was better I did so in my own home, than on school property. I dug in my wet pockets and found my truck keys, "will you drive it back for me," he nodded and I turned to go, but I only got to the treeline before he said

"wait." I spun round and he had a pen in his hand. He quickly walked towards me and grabbed my hand writing something on it.

"Hey!" I said and pulled away, it was a number. He smirked

"there, now if you ever need to talk call me, because _I know you'd feel better if you did_," I smiled at him quoting my line from that coffee shop. "I will," I nodded and sprinted of into the trees. I reach home quickly, after changing into some dry clothes I headed up into the attic and grabbed my guitar. I may not feel like talking, but music can say a lot.

* * *

**I know a lot of you are probably getting bored out there. This story does have a plan though, and it IS going somewhere. I'm not trying to write a story about insta-love, that's not how I work. It's going slowly right now because it has to, nothing's going to happen until it feels right! I will try and speed it up a little though, just cause I'm nice :P**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed or favourite me, and another thanks to all you reviewers! You people just brighten my day :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people...now when I say I like reviews I mean _need_ reviews. I don't care how sad this sounds, but they're like crack to writers. You hear that someone out there is actually reading, they actually have an opinion AND they actually CARE enough to tell you...**

**It's just so special, that it puts you in a writing haze where all you want to do is please them so you can get more of these reviews. Once you've had one, you're hooked. **

**Alright so enough of the review problems, I feel like I haven't really gone into Bella's new personality enough...the summary has been changed slightly so you can expect the odd swear word and know that Bella has a dark past. I'm trying to maybe go into the past a little with this chapter. Just give you a little slice of dark Bella. Please forgive me if I ever write anything twice, this story is growing as I write. So I don't know...just try and accept the change? Ok that's not a very good message but If I do it, I'm sorry just remember that. :P**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I strummed out nameless song for hours, crouched in a perfectly clean, cleared dark attic. The window remained shut, and as the sky was for ever cloudy here there was no moonlight to shine through the glass. I had noticed, while listening to my music ring out clearly in an empty house, that I was running from something. I was running from memories and feelings to be exact. I knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but I had to run. If I wasn't running from them, blocking them, or pushing them away then I had to _feel _them.

And there was certain things I _really_ did not want to feel.

I locked away the rest of that thought, because it ended in me thinking about those things. And that would make me feel them. So I let my music distract part of my mind, knowing it was ever so slowly slipping away.

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it. _

Suddenly I felt light fluttering warmth stroke my arm. I looked at my arm, down near the wrist my jacket had pulled back a little, revealing the edge of a scar. Warm sunshine was playing along my arm, it made the scar on my wrist shine a little.

_Pfft._ I thought. _Stupid vampires, even the marks they leave behind sparkle._

I flung those thoughts away and built a wall between them and me. _I wouldn't think about it. _

Vampires weren't meant to look human, that much was obvious, they were meant to entice them, to draw them in. Demons on the other hand were supposed to look more human, probably for camouflage, so they could sneak up on vampires.

Wait a minute...

I looked out the window. Sunshine. It was morning, at the same time I noticed the weight of the guitar was no longer in my hands. I picked it up from the floor and placed it against the wall. I focused on the present and stood up,, realising I'd been crouched by that window all night. In less than two minutes I'd flitted around the house, and realized there was nothing for me to do...again. It was Saturday, so no school, I'd have to...

_go for a walk_. As soon as the thought entered my mind and I jumped on it. Yes, I would go for a walk. I walked to the bathroom, deciding on to take a shower first. I shrugged on my jacket and looked at my face in the mirror. There was slight shadows in my eyes, I should probably hunt...

Then a sparkle caught my eye. It was that scar on my wrist. I only wore long-sleeved tops, and then my jacket over them. I was wearing them to hide the memories...to hide the scars. This one was just peeping out over the edge of the material, like it was trying to show the world, all the secrets my skin held. Maybe it was because I'd been suppressing these memories all night, maybe I was just tired of doing it, but at that moment I decided to pull back the arm of my shirt. It revealed my arm in full, the clear pale skin and muscle of the demon and the large amount of ugly silvery scars of the vampires who hurt me.

_No,_ part of me thought weakly, _the memories... _

But the rest of me was exhausted from repressing all those memories. Not just from tonight, but from decades of funning from these memories. _Just a little while_, I told myself. I wasn't just going to fling open the doors to those memories and let them drown me, I decided to try and do this slowly. Of it's own accord, my right hand started tracing the scars on my left arm. It started right at my wrist and worked it own scraggly path up, going up, down and round.

_FLASHBACK_

_The chains clanged as my arm slammed against the stone wall, already painted with blood. The heavy stone was already cracked and broken, by this action being repeated a countless amount of times. One vampire held me, another stretched my arm out, the last stood in front of me. Their hoods were drawn over the faces, but I'd stopped looking, stopped caring, a long time ago. I knew what was coming, but that first pain as they broke the already healed skin, always made me hiss. My black acidic demon blood splattered on me and the floor. It stopped being runny quickly though, I used to wonder if it was the air that did that. Soon it had the same consistency as goo, another lovely little demon trait. They laughed, a horrible sound that echoed through the dark stone hell hole that was my cell, but it echoed in my mind aswell. It was the sound I'd heard day after day after day for who knows how long, and it always meant the same thing. Pain._

The memories came back with every scar, each one coming with its own little jolt of sharp painful emotions.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

Suddenly it stopped. I looked down at what my finger was touching. The scars disappeared along my shoulder, but the top covered them. Instantly without thinking I pulled it off and let my fingers continue their journey. Now I was in, I couldn't stop. My fingers worked all over my other arm and my body. Caught up in the same reel that had come with each mark.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Slash. Pain. Laugh._

Then I pulled my trousers off and shoes to caught up in the memories that were coming hard and fast. I hardly felt myself sinking to my knees...

_Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Pain. Laugh._

scar.

_Pain. Laugh. _

I reached the end of all my scars, caught up in the one memory, the one feeling washing over me and playing in my head again and again and again and again...

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

_Pain. Laugh._

A long painful, noise broke through the memories. It got louder and louder. I recognised it as a scream, and then I realised who it was coming from.

Me.

I flung my hands over my mouth muffling the noise before I finally found the ability to shut up. I sat there on the bathroom floor shaking and just holding myself. I felt like I had been cut to pieces and someone had done a bad job of pasting me back together. I was like a messed up jigsaw, and I felt like if I let go of myself now I'd fall to pieces and be sucked back into that world of pain. I'd let those thoughts rule me for long enough, I slammed them all behind a wall, a wall they'd never dare to cross again. I felt disconnected from my body, each movement took so much effort. Slowly each movement careful, I moved each finger up until it was only my thumbs hanging on to my shaking arms. I moved them and my hands slipped to my knees. I slowly reached up and grabbed the rim off the sink, before slowly pulling myself up and getting my legs under me. I still leaned on the sink heavily as I straightened myself up. I looked up from the sink and saw my face, I'd stopped crying but my face was wet. My hair was all over the place and I looked a mess. Suddenly and idea struck me, and dangerous idea. I looked at the perfect skin on my face and I knew it wasn't fully real. I'd covered it a long time ago, the cover had become so natural I couldn't feel it anymore, I'd never, taken it off. It wasn't that much skin covered so it took the tiniest amount of energy, even at my weakest I could have it on. I couldn't expand it to the rest of my body though, it would be too much. It was a shield, covering parts of my face I never wanted anyone to see, ever. Not even me. I'd put it on one dark day in my past and never taken it off again. Part of me though wanted to. Now. I looked at myself, I was standing in my underwear, scars fully on display. My countless number of scars fully on display. Part of me warned not to, not to open up those memories. The other part ignored it, and slowly I peeled away the cover I'd never taken off. In the mirror I saw my skin shimmer a bit. A few dark shadows appeared, not in detail but fuzzy, like I was still leaving a lair on them. I could almost fully see them. Most of the scars just scratched my cheeks, but I could see the shadow of the main one. It scratched right across my face, narrowly missing one of my eyes. More detail was bubbling to the surface I could fee the memories coming with it and-

I chickened out, like the coward I am.

I flung my head down so I was looking in the sink and let the cover flow over my skin as normal. I The other scars were bad but I knew those were the worst, and a tiny part of me felt better. If I couldn't really see them, maybe they weren't real. I knew of course they were real, but the tiniest part of me held on to a shred of hope. A shred of hope I wasn't ready to take away from myself just yet. I looked back up and smiled. The shield was back in place, sitting perfectly and I tried to forget it was even their at all.

I took my shower quickly after that and pulled on thick covering clothes. Luckily because of Forks weather, most people dressed like this anyway. I focused on washing away the bad feelings from the bathroom, and by the time I was out the door I could almost have had a skip in my step. I wasn't happy though, content yes, joyous no. _Alright_, I thought, _what shall I do on this walk?_

_Hunt._

My mind suggested instead of going with it though, I pushed it aside. Now was not time for violence, I needed calmness now. I took a deep breath of fresh air and heard a bird calling in the distance. I turned on my heel and started walking in that direction, just taking in the scenery as I went. I didn't care that I was alone at times like this, I preferred it, other times though the reality of your life and situation just smacks you in the face and you wish you had someone to talk to or at least share this with. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't think twice about not stopping when I reached my destination. My feet just kept going, letting the sidewalk take me where it wanted. I noticed people, huddling in their jackets and scarves. It was cold today, but of course I didn't mind I never minded. I watched groups of families and friends huddled around. In cars and on the street, humans always traveled in groups. It was a social thing, and it was safer that away, I wondered what those solitary people do. The ones who shrug away most social situations and walk alone...if I was a human I'd probably be one of them. I stopped as I saw a car coming.

_Why was it going so fast? _

I took in my surroundings again and found I'd left the houses behind and was at a motorway. The sidewalk had ended and I could either walk on the road or...

without a second thought I turned on my heel and marched into the forest. I didn't know where I was going I just walked. If I was a human I would be completely lost, but as a demon I was sure of my capabilities to get back. I don't know how but suddenly my human pace sped up, more and more until I was flat-out running just enjoying the sensation of being free. I didn't know where I was going, only that I was moving, _fast_. I was caught up in my own footsteps rhythm. I could almost feel all the life around me, I could hear it, smell it, and even taste it on the back of my tongue. I let go of my thoughts and focused on the movement. My limbs pushing my forwards. The unneeded air I took in with every breath. The unneeded beats of my heart. The beats of the hundreds of hearts around me. I ran to their steady rhythm, letting it take me where ever it wanted. Letting life take me where ever it wanted.

That's when I stumbled upon it. A meadow. The afternoon light came through the leaves, showing the wild flowers in a beautiful light. I was never one for sweet things, but this place was nice, it had a certain tranquility to it. I came to a stop in the center standing still and looking up at the cloudy patch of sky. This place would be nicer when it had the clear suns attention. On a cloudy day like this though it was still good. I let my senses explore for themselves and stood perfectly still. I listened carefully and heard a heartbeat close. I'd never planned on hunting, but once I heard it that familiar burny ache started again. I really should, it would be safer...

I turned on my heel, going into that semi calm I'd done countless times. I wasn't fighting my monster now, as I had in the alley, here we were working together, as I slowly let my instincts take control. I slipped into hunting mode, carefully, as I called it. I felt my appearance change, claws coming out eyes blackening. I took a deep breath and smelled it, a large elk. There was another scent different from the flowers and animals, I almost straightened up to investigate this more, but my burny need pushed that thought away and I returned to hunting. I crept up till I was through the trees and had a clear shot, then I coiled, my entire body tensing for the moment and pounced. It was on it back in a heartbeat, then my lips were at its throat. I drank until my first was satisfied, and the elk drained before straightening up. I brushed myself off, there was a certain finesse, you had with hunting. I was glad to say I had it, no bloody ripped clothes for me. Suddenly there was the crack, as a twig snapped somewhere behind me.

I spun around, crouched in defense. I inhaled deeply and smelt that strange scent from before. Suddenly I recognised it, a mix of vampire and human, that I'd smelled before.

In the library.

My legs were pushing me towards before I my mind had the chance to catch up. I pushed the monster down returning to my normal form, wouldn't want to scare whatever this was away, would we. I straightened up from my crouch as I reached the trail. I took a deep breath and froze. It was a human scent, but with hints of vampire underneath. The same scent from the library. I raced after it, whoever they were they were fast. I ran as hard as I could until I came to a stream. The scent disappeared in the water, I'd lost them. I listened carefully for any sound that would tell me they were close, but there were none. I kicked a tree in annoyance. I was so close, I could have found out who the hell they were, and why they were watching me! I waited until I'd calmed down before turning and running home. My walk was ruined, apparently I hadn't been so alone after all.

* * *

**So what did you people reading this think? Tell me if you had any problems and yeah I know this story is a slow paced one. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Updates are going to be a lot slower soon, ok. School is starting again, and right now my computer is being an absolute bitch. Long story short, there was a problem and every written document I'd made basically got deleted! There was a tone of crap I hadn't put up, some were really just documenting ideas, but I can't get them back! The only thing to do is write them all over fucking again, and I don't have the time, or the commitment to write out so much stuff. I know this story isn't that good, and my interest in it is waning, I keep wanting to just take it down and start all over again with something new. I won't do that though, I will finish this! Everything I write will make the next piece better, so this story may just get better as it goes along, who knows well see what happens :P**

**By the way, for all of you out there annoying enough to think of skimming the crash bit, because _"you've already read it in the vision" _well screw you, because I wrote them differently and you'll miss out on the amazing experience that is my writing. Actually if you're a skimmer then you probably aren't even reading this right now are you? Please also remember the monster and Bella are the same person, the monster is really just when her vicious demon side takes over. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! I need that kinda support right now! **

**I do not own Twilight, only a shitty computer that apparently doesn't want me to write any more...**

* * *

Sunday passed without incident. Without any incident, dangerous or otherwise. I let the time pass, having to constantly stop my fingers from whipping out my phone, calling my friends and having a _real_ weekend. No, I told myself, I couldn't do that. I had taken myself out of my friend's life for their own good, no more need for people to get hurt because of danger-magnet-Bella. I had sworn myself to an isolated life, and I'd stick to it. So instead I spent time drawing, which after filling an entire notebook led to doodling, which led to that notebook going in the trash when I realized I was doodling a certain pair of eyes over and over. In an effort to keep him of my mind, I had read for the rest of the day. I'd tried to make a list at one point of things to get, that would keep me entertained. After scrawling down _new reading material_, I'd realised there weren't many ways a single person could entertain themselves. I expected to find relief in sleep, but my dreams were troubling.

_I was standing in a car park, right beside my truck. There was snow on the ground and it was, as usual for Forks, cloudy. Anything else I could have noticed though was pushed away as I focused on the blue car, basically wrapped around the front of my truck. Part of my mind registered it was obviously a car crash, but then my eyes took in the driver. It was a boy, and he looked unconscious. He was slumped forward on the steering wheel, the windscreen of the car was shattered. He had several pieces of glass lodged in him and I watched, as if in slow motion, as bright red coppery blood welled up around the cuts and started to run down his neck. The blood filled my senses, the monster inside me roared in fury as my entire body burned with the need. I felt like I was on fire, and the water to put me out was right there. I struggled, and heard other people approaching asking questions, and trying to help. I was already moving, my control slipping. I was suddenly at the remains of the windscreen my hands reaching, when a pair of stone hands gripped me from behind and my senses went mad. My first thought was ATTACK! and the monster ripped free from my control. More hands grabbed me as I twisted and writhed snarling. I couldn't think straight as only one thought raced through my mind._

_BLOOD. MINE_

_BLOOD. MINE._

_BLOOD. MINE._

_BLOOD. MINE._

I woke up gasping. _Oh no..._I thought, _oh no this isn't good._

I ran a hand through my hair, stressed. This would be fine if I was human. Human have a dream, they wake up it don't mean anything. Unfortunately I was a _demon_. Demons don't have dreams. The closest we get is slightly blurry colours, and pictures but that's it. Which means I didn't have a dream. Some times demons have visions. They can only occur when we are unconscious though and they are rare. Not rare as in Siberian tiger rare. Rare as in _dodo_ rare. It is almost impossible to go through your life as a demon and meet another demon who can have visions. Part of that was due to our dwindling numbers, but that just made the visions rarer. Only a handful of demons can do it, and I knew I was one of them from earlier discoveries. Usually they were a warning, but they had no time scale to them. I had no idea if this would come true, or when. I sighed and flung my head back down on the pillow. They last vision I had, was over a decade ago. I hadn't forgotten about them, just put them to the back of my mind. I glanced at my clock. 07:00. Time for school...

I pushed myself up, walking to the bathroom, but stopped when something on the window caught my eye. I went in for a closer look and realized it was covered in frosty swirls. I felt a surge of excitement and looked past the frost to the view. I could almost feel the smile the broke out over my face. Everything out side was covered in crisp white fluffy snow that begged to be flung in someone face. Huge icicles hung from every surface possible, glittering in the morning sun. The whole area had that wintry feeling that I loved. I stepped back from my window and hurried to the bathroom, flinging away my vision worries. Today had to be a good day.

Soon I was bounding out towards my truck, loving the crunch of my footsteps in the snow. There was ice everywhere making the drive and road dangerously slippy. I was glad demons were as sure footed as vampires, I wasn't going to be sliding around on the ice today. It was always funnier watching someone else slip and land on their ass, instead of yourself. I clambered into my truck and drove to the school carefully. I arrived at school and looked at the huddled groups of people, already starting to fling snow at each other. Today I'd flung on a thick jacket instead of my usual one. People would start asking questions if I didn't dress like them. I found it uncomfortable though, my other jacket was just so much nicer, and it annoyed me that I had to wear this thing. That fact is increased by the scarf, hat and gloves I am wearing. I parked in my usual spot, and climbed out my thoughts quickly drifting onto other things. I was itching for a snowball fight, and I wondered if the Cullen's would let me join them again. I was going to have to tell them what I was eventually. That thought struck fear into me. It wasn't that I was scared of the Cullen's attacking me, though that was a slight worry. Really it was the fact that if someone found out, I'd been with the Cullen's, then they'd be in serious danger. I glanced towards them and saw they had arrived at where all climbing out of the Volvo. Suddenly Jasper looked up, and caught my gaze for just a second and a smirk flashed up on his face. Suddenly we both whipped our heads round, as the usual sounds of the school changed. I heard the gasps and shouts, before the ear-splitting _screech _of tires slipping. Then I saw it, a huge familiar blue car, sliding out of control towards my truck. I stood directly between them.

In films, it always shows these bits in slow motion, but life of course wasn't like that. It was more like I suddenly saw everything at the same time. It was as if someone had taken my already enhanced sight and flung it up a couple of notches. Before I could even think about all the people starting to look at me, instinct took over and I was suddenly standing a distance away from the front of my truck, though still close enough to be counted as being beside it. Then my mind started fling information at me.

_Some one could have seen._

_I could have just revealed myself._

_That car is familiar._

_It's from the vision._

_Tyler is going to be hurt. _

_I need to get away._

_Can't to many people looking now. _

_If I move, they're going to know. _

Then the car slammed into my truck. My truck dented, the headlight shattering along with Tyler's windscreen. I watched thousands of pieces of glass, each one shining slightly from the weak sunlight, fly into the air in a cloud. Then they rained down on the ground, no one but Tyler was close enough though to actually get hurt. Tyler was flung forward by the force of the impact only his seatbelt stopping him from flying out the car. I saw him hit his head against the steering wheel, and he stopped moving. I watched the bright red coppery blood well up around each cut the class made, and start to run down his skin. Then everything settled for a second, as everyone watching just realized it was over. It was the vision all over again and I knew what was going to happen. In the background I could hear people running forward to help, but they were humans, and far to slow. I felt the monster ripping through my control, as the smell of blood set me alight, with the burning need. The vision though had given me a split second warning though, and I managed to hold onto my monster. To stop myself taking those few steps. The monster was just as strong though, and I felt it tear through my control just like it did in the vision, only a minute slower. I could feel my appearance change as I slipped into attack mode. Before anything could happen though, solid stone hands grab me, and then I was dragged away and flung behind my truck. Apparently that moment was all the time they needed. The monster was out though now, and it didn't take well to being dragged away from the blood. _It's_ blood. Thoughts about secrecy and staying hidden were long gone, and the monster mind is focused on three things.

Blood.

Fighting.

Survival.

The monster took in the situation, one vampire in front, four more heading this way. They were coming at me from each side, two on the left and two at my right. Bella was pushed away, and I was the monster now. And that monster didn't give two shits about who these vampires were. It knew they were going to try to herd me away from the blood, she had to act fast. The monster snarled and caught the vampire in front of her, when he lunged. I flipped him and managed to fling him away. Before he had even landed, I was going for him. Something hit me though, I felt a burst of fear and pain. These were emotions I could already sense, from the humans around the crash, but I was also feeling them. Why?

I stopped for half a second confused, before shaking these intrusive feelings off. This was a vampire power, which demons are luckily resistant to. In attack form though, only the strongest powers could get through to us. Once again though, that half a second pause, had been a half a second to long. Instead of finishing my lunge and ripping this vampires head off, the other vampires caught up to me and I am being pinned to the ground. I growled and thrashed, flinging off the two vampires holding me. I flipped onto my feet, when they hit me again. All four of the grabbed a limb, and I heard someone say "I'll stay here and deal with this."

Then we were racing into the forest. I pulled, bit, scratched and thrashed as much as I could, anything to get out of their grip. Soon we were in a clearing, and I felt the vampire who was holding my left leg, pull harder. The bitch was trying to pull the thing off. I roared in rage and pain, but could also hear shouting over my racket. "No Rose don't!"

"Rose stop!"

"You'll tear it off!". The pulling eased a little and I quietened.

"That's the point!" Suddenly my leg is yanked hard. I'm pissed now, what did they think I was a toy? I tore my foot from her grasp, and kicked the female in the face. I saw her fall, but didn't waste time. Their was a shout from the vampire holding my left arm, but I was long gone. I'd hunted at the weekend, and could still use that blood for power. I reached inside myself, something always easier when the monster was out, and sent a pulse of darkness outwards from me. It hit the vampires in a wave and they flung of their feet. This gave me the time to get my feet under me and race off after that sweet, sweet scent. It made me burn with want, and need, so I pushed faster towards it hearing the vampires following behind me. I was faster though, they couldn't catch me. I would get my blood. I burst out of the tree line and the scene hit me. Crowds of people huddled around the car, dragging a limp Tyler out. A vampire stood among them, watching how the scene played out. Tyler was laid in a stretcher, his wounds being treated to. I don't know what did it. Maybe it was all the negative emotions, the worry and sadness, when the day had looked so happy less than half an hour before. Maybe it was those faces, that I'd seen so smiling and happy earlier, now reduced faces of sorrow and hurt. The thing was I stopped. Right there. None of them could see me yet, and the scent of blood still lingered. The monster retreated behind the walls, I'd trapped it behind. It was angry and wanted out, but for a few minutes it was gone. I just needed to keep it that way. I straightened and felt my form change back to normal. I flung hand over my face holding my breath and spun on my heel to run away. I had just turned around though, when a wall slammed into me. I thankfully stayed upright, the arm over my nose and mouth had helped me block the attack. Only now did I recognise the bedraggled form of Jasper, as he stared at my change in form. He shook himself though, and grabbed me pinning my arms by my sides, probably trying to stop me going after a human. Once I thought that, my need fired up and the monster slammed into the wall trying to break through. My control was slipping. I twisted and turned to Jasper, only having enough air to say.

"Get me away out of here,"

* * *

**Ok, maybe that end sounded a little demanding? If you think so tell me? Sorry about dropping another demon power on you, but it's necessary, I _do_ have a plan for this you know. Please tell me what you think will happen next! If anyone can guess I will give you a sneak peek of a scene that will come later. _AND_ I will let you choose what kind of scene you want. For example...demon vs vampire fight scene _(Something I've been dying to write, yes it _will_ happen)_ or any other crap you think might come later in the story. Sorry if I make mistakes with the tense, I'm not that good with it. It supposed to be present tense by the way. It happening now, no one is looking back on it or whatever. Anyway, seeing the length of the post chapter note, there's not much else to say :P**

**Please review!**


	11. This Is Not Chap 11

**Authors Note:**

Alright all you readers put down the pitchforks and torches…

There is good news and bad news…..

I've always thought it's best to start things of nicely so here goes-

The reason I haven't updated in a while is because for the first few days, I didn't know how to finish this scene. But I worked it out! Isn't that great! The story can continue hallelujah! And I worked out a few kinks in the plot, so I know exactly where we're going.

Now if you remember…

The bad news-

A day after I worked out what I was going to write, the computer broke.

Yep. Can't get in, can't get work out. I'm afraid that when we fix it, all my documents will be deleted, which is not really that bad for the story, seeing as I can just download those back down. The problem is school work, and other stories I never posted. So yeah...

This story had been put on a forced hold until I can sort my computer out, I know you guys hate when this stuff happens (I know I do) but let's just roll with it OK. I promise I will update as soon as I'm able but for now….

We play the waiting game.


	12. over

Alright people, let's just say Vampires and Demons has been a rough ride?

When the last time I posted? Who knows, the computer was broken. Since then my life has gotten busier and…serious. I really don't want to open up and pour my heart out on fanfiction so lets just put it this way. My life has taken a turn for the worst and writing is not on the top of my priorities list. I'm not n that place of mind and it will probably be a while until I am. I have already kept some of you waiting, while the others probably lost intrest in this crap a long time ago. So I'm going to end the waiting, I hate that I'm doing this but after a lot of thought, I'm ending this story….without ever really finishing it.

Sorry it's just something I have to do, don't send me hate-mail.


End file.
